


Everybody's Watching

by attackonheichou



Series: Shingeki AU's [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonheichou/pseuds/attackonheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After telling Eren about his little kink, he decides to take some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SMUT FIC IS BASED HEAVILY OFF OF HELP ME STAND  
> ADHFSDHFLSDFHL;SDFK  
> THIS WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE OK.
> 
> I copied the idea, not the whole thing entirely. I give her complete creds.
> 
> This whole thing is smut,   
> that's it  
> that's the chapter.

“Eren, what’re you-”, I was cut off by his lips that captured my so aggressively. I pulled away, flustered as ever, “What the hell shitty brat?! We’re in a parking lot!”

He sneered and climbed on top of me, his ass hitting the steering wheel, anymore pressure would’ve set the alarm off. He straddled my hips so daringly, his eyes peered into mine I thought I might die from a heart attack. “Isn’t that what turns you on? At any moment we could get caught you know. By adults, children, ANYONE.” He grinned and pulled the lever on the side of the seat, shooting me to lay somewhat flat.

I growled, “What the hell is th-”, he cut me off again by an aggressive and sloppy kiss. I had only admitted that I enjoyed being fucked in public about a week ago, I hadn’t expected him to actually like it as well. He wasn’t one to pull stunts like this and I couldn’t tell if it turned me on or pissed me off.

His hands were already up my shirt, covering every inch of skin he could possibly touch. His lips broke from mine and trailed down my neck, biting harshly every other kiss. I bit my lip to hold back the moan that was pent up inside me. He was doing everything right, oh god he was, but I didn’t want to give in so easily. I wanted him to work for it, because that’s just the type of asshole I am. I hnn~ he had already unbuttoned my pants and slid his hand down, grabbing my erected cock. He wasn’t giving me time to think at all. I tilted my head back as my fingers clawed at his shoulders. Brat. He was going to pay for this.

My eyes flickered to the outside of the car to see a family walking in our direction. My heart began to race as I thought about what position I was in. “Eren-”, I began to warn but he placed his hand on my mouth before anything else could leave it.

Our eyes connected and he licked his lips hungrily, I shivered at how seductive he was being. “In the back, now.” He demanded. 

He fucking demanded me and here I am crawling back like the little bitch I’ve become. I barely made it to where I could lay down before he had me pinned once again, his hips straddled mine. This time, he had removed his pants, w-when the fuck did he do that? He was moving so goddamn fast in this compact car, how? I hate him. I ha~hnnn, fuck.

He stroked my cock, tightly gripping it and pumping fast as he watched every expression I made. Whimpers were escaping my mouth and sharp gasps hissed out, they were my bodies way of pleading for more. I rested my head against the door handle and bit my lip as he tightened his grip. “Fuck, Eren”, I moaned out.

“Levi”, he purred, my vision went blurry and my body nearly jolted as he lowered himself onto my cock. S-so tight. Shit. He didn’t waste any time as he began to ride me. He was as desperate as I was. Anyone could look in here and see these unholy acts being performed.

I whimpered at the thought of being watch. I clamped my eyes shut and bit my lip as my body shivered with pleasure. I could feel his place slow down, I almost complained before I discovered his lips pressing against my ear softly.

“At any moment, we could be caught, Levi”, he whispered so seductively. I moaned at the warning. “Anyone could see you fucking me, Levi. Perhaps a cop wouldn’t mind this public display, what do you think?”

I yelped as he slammed his body against mine, pushing my cock so deep into him that I couldn’t even fathom what to do. I moaned louder than I ever intended as I clutched to my boyfriend above me. “E-Eren, shi-”, I moaned unable to speak. I looked him in the eyes before I saw stars, moans erupted from my mouth-I swear someone had to have heard me from 100 miles away.

My body tightened as I came inside him. I collapsed onto the seat, panting heavily as he watched me. He cleaned up his cum off of my stomach with his tongue. I don’t even remember him getting off. Fuck.

I heard a slight giggle escape from his lips. My eyes flickered into a focused view as I looked up to be met with his phone. “W-what are you-”, I panted as my weak body couldn’t fight. He pressed a button on his phone, it was shortly followed by a clicking noise. He grinned from ear to ear.

“You fucking bast-”, he cut me off again by a fucking kiss.

Oh, you just wait shitty brat, I will get you back and I’ll make sure that everybody’s watching.

**Author's Note:**

> *flings panties*  
> God Bless Merica.


End file.
